


YBC: Battle of (What's Left of) The Bands

by EnterintotheBandom



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, It furthers the plot I swear, Miss Missing You (Song), Miss Missing You - Alternate Ending, Panic! didn't break up in this, Pete for some reason can see through certain people's eyes at will, Some characters start off dead, The random song lyrics don't always have something to do with the chapter, There's a guy with a demon mask, This is my first Band fanfic, Wanted Posters are sorta important to the story!, alternative ending to Miss Missing You, neither did MCR, possessed!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: Alternate ending to Miss Missing You. Pete is able to see through the eyes of his band and a few other people’s, though he doesn’t know why or how he chooses who to look through the eyes of.Pete got away, he barely had time to process what he did. He managed to hide long enough to jump out and knock Patrick out with the briefcase. Then, he ran, and ran. Trying to get as far away from Patrick as possible, so he wouldn’t have to see what they had done to his friend. He couldn’t keep running forever, he was starving, and dehydrated. But he has to find someone to help him.Chapter names may contain spoilers, be warned!!!!





	1. Miss Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's being chased through the desert by the man who used to be his close friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You were my picket fence, I miss missing you now and again.. Chlorine kissed summer skin, I miss missing you now and again."

Pete was running through a decrepit town in the desert. He had his guitar sword in one hand, and the briefcase in the other. The people didn’t care that he was rushing through their homes, he kept looking back to see where the monster now inside his old friend was. When Pete couldn’t see him, he’d check his visions to see where Patrick was. He knew that Patrick was a bit behind, so Pete could stay about 10 feet ahead, so Pete hid behind an RV, watching Patrick’s point of view. Patrick walked past a light post. 4 wanted posters were on it. 

“Sometimes before it gets better, The darkness gets bigger, The person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger, Oh, we’re fading fast”

Wanted: Billie Joe Armstrong  
Charges: Murder, Theft, Illegal ownership of musical instruments, Hate-Speech against Courtney Love, leader of the rebellion group Green Day  
Preferred alive

Wanted: Tyler “Blurry Face” Joseph  
Charges: Murder, Illegal ownership of musical instruments and musical recordings, Vandalism, Leader of the rebellion group Twenty One Pilots  
Preferred alive

Wanted: Jordan Fish  
Charges: Illegal ownership of musical instruments and musical, Vandalism, Hate-Speech against Courtney Love, Attempted murder  
Preferred alive

Wanted: “Big Sean” Sean Michael Leonard Anderson  
Charges: Illegal ownership of musical recording and instruments, murder, attempt to free members of the rebellion group Fall Out Boy  
Dead or Alive

“I miss missing you now and again…”

The last one had a large x through it, signifying Big Sean was either captured or dead. Pete remembered letting him out, but hadn’t seen him since. God, how many others had x’s on their posters? 

“Now and then”

He watched Patrick keep looking for him. Another wanted poster was taped to the RV as Patrick got closer. 

“Now and then”

This time it was for Pete himself. 

“Now and then”

Pete got ready for Patrick to turn the corner, then smashed the briefcase on Patrick’s head, causing Patrick to fall to the ground. 

“Baby, you were my picket fence..”

Pete hit him again, and that knocked him out. 

“I miss missing you now and again.”

Pete then made a run for it as the song in his head ended. As he ran, he looked back as the small town got smaller in the distance. He hoped he would never see Patrick again, but also hoped he would, but when he did Patrick would be back to normal. He knew it wasn’t Patrick who killed Joe, it was whatever Courtney did to him, it was Courtney who made him kill Joe.

Once the town was out of sight, he decided to check on Andy, who he assumed had been following behind Patrick, but far enough he’d be safe. When Pete started watching through Andy’s eyes, he was being dragged through a room, and was dropped through a trapdoor. Andy was almost limp, and breathing weirdly. Pete felt tears run down his face. Andy landed in a pit, it had more bodies, mostly fresh. Andy landed next to one that Pete recognized, it was Ryan Ross. Andy looked at his own bloodied hand, before he closed his eyes and Pete’s vision ended, signifying Andy’s death. Pete cried loudly. Joe and Andy were dead, and Patrick was possessed, trying to murder him for the briefcase. The stupid briefcase that was leading to so many deaths. But Pete had to keep moving, get as far away from Patrick as possible, find, someone to help him.

By the time Pete was finished crying, he had made it to an old underpass. It had graffiti all over it. One was the Twenty One Pilots logo, another said Green Day will Take Down Courtney Love, a third was the Panic! logo, the others were too old to tell what they said.

Pete kept walking. He was starving and dehydrated. But he kept going. He made it three more miles before he fell to the ground, he was blacking out. Before he passed out, he saw a man with a demon mask standing over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, first chapter! Who's that Demon masked man? We'll have to see.
> 
> I will not publish on a scheduled peoples just FYI
> 
> And this is my first Band Fanfic so it may suck


	2. Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete starts drifting in and out of consciousness after passing out the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This is gospel, for the fallen ones, locked away in permanent slumber..."

Pete was awake, but he was too tired to move, or even open his eyes. He was on a bed, covered with a blanket. Pete felt horrible, like he was slowly dying. He felt his mouth forced open, and water was dumped in. Pete drank it. This happened three times before he started drifting back into unconsciousness.

Pete woke again, but was alone. The room was dark. He decided to look through Patrick’s eyes, and saw he was staggering through the desert at night but he couldn’t tell if he was following Pete’s path, or wandering. Pete eventually stopped watching, as he couldn’t stand watching how mindless Patrick had become, and drifted back into unconsciousness.

Pete woke one more time, this time opening his eyes to light. The room seemed normal. Pete sat up. His sword was leaning against the wall but the briefcase was gone. He noticed a stack of wanted posters on a table. Pete looked through them. 5 were for himself, 8 were for Tyler Joseph, 2 were for Billie Joe Armstrong, the others were for different people.

Wanted: Frank “Tre Cool” Wright III  
Charges: Murder, Illegal Ownership of musical instruments, vandalism, assault, Hate-Speech against Courtney Love  
Preferred Alive but dead is excepted

Wanted: Josh Dun  
Charges: Murder, Illegal ownership of musical instruments and musical recordings, Vandalism, Theft  
Preferred alive

Wanted: Dan Reynolds  
Charges: Illegal ownership of musical instruments and musical recordings, Theft, Hate Speech against Courtney Love  
Preferred Alive

Wanted: Brendon Urie  
Charges: Murder, Illegal ownership of musical instruments and musical recordings, vandalism, leader of the rebellion group Panic! at the Disco  
Preferred Alive

Wanted: Ashley “Halsey” Frangipane  
Charges: Murder, Vandalism, Theft, Attempted murder, Hate-Speech against Courtney Love, Attempted Assassination of Courtney Love  
Preferred Dead

Wanted: Nora Kennedy  
Charges: Murder, letting members of the rebellion group Twenty One Pilots escape, Vandalism, delivering messages between rebellion groups  
Preferred Alive 

Pete then heard footsteps outside. Pete grabbed his sword, and hid behind the door. The door opened. It was the demon masked man. Once he was fully inside the room, Pete smacked him in the back of the head with the butt of the sword. The man fell to the ground groaning. Pete flipped his sword to stab him when he suddenly had a vision. It was of the ground, the floor of the room they were in currently. Pete knew that the demon mask man wasn’t Patrick, and Joe and Andy were both dead. There was only one other person Pete knew he had a link with. Pete put the sword down and took off the man’s mask.

“Brendon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well know we know who the demon mask guy is!
> 
> Sorry this was short but the reveal seemed like the best spot to end it!


	3. The Final Bandmembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am I more than you bargained for yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete now gets to ask Brendon questions about everything that's happened, and do whatever else he wants to.

After apologizing and being taken into the livingroom, Pete started asking questions.

“Where’s the briefcase?” Pete asks.

“I hid it in my mattress. I knew it had to be important, since that briefcase has it’s own wanted poster.” Brendon says.

“Where’s the rest of your band?” Pete asks, since he only knew Ryan was dead or possibly dying.

“Dead. We tried to attack Courtney’s home base, and I was the only one who got out. We weren’t the only attempts. Jordan Fish and Matthew Nicholls are the only members of Bring Me the Horizon left after an assault, I’ve heard nothing from Green Day or My Chemical Romance. It’s more likely Green Day’s still alive, since the radio station is still going, although it’s all prerecorded. What about the rest of your band?” 

“Joe and Andy are dead, and, Patrick...” Pete says, looking down a little. He didn’t want to tell Brendon what they did to him.

“We have to find more people. Twenty One Pilots is definitely still in the area, and we might be able to find Halsey, she was last seen in the area.” Brendon says. “We need to take down Courtney. We’re going to have to get going tonight. We can’t stay in one place for too long. I already stayed 3 days longer than I meant to after I found you.”

Brendon stood up and started shoving things to a bag. Pete dropped his head. Just One Yesterday… He wanted that back. Before Patrick went psycho, before he killed Joe to that sick beat, those songs that kept ringing through their heads as they had to run for their lives. Patrick died and was replaced with that monster between the beats, The Party Left and took Joe with it, Rat-a-tat-tat was the sound Andy started dying to, and Pete, he should have died with Miss Missing You, but yet, he lived. He suddenly felt Brendon pull him into a hug. Pete realized he had started crying. He hugged Brendon back.

“I’m going to kill her personally…” Pete mumbled.

“You can’t do that now. We need back up. Everyone has a reason to hate Courtney right now.” Brendon says. “Revenge is something everyone wants.”

Brendon let Pete go. 

“I’ll go get the briefcase. You want to carry it?” Brendon asks.

“Yes, my friends are dead because of it, if anyone else dies because of that stupid thing, it’s going to be me.” Pete says, wiping his tears away. 

“Alright then.” Brendon says. Brendon then exited the room. Pete watched him through his vision, and Brendon told the truth about hiding it. Brendon brought it back to Pete.

“Before we go you better eat something. I didn’t get to force feed you too much while you were out because I thought it would wake you up. The water probably filled you a bit.” Brendon says.

Pete nodded a little and stood up. He managed to find some canned foods and ate 3 cans. While he ate he watched Patrick stumble through the desert, until he couldn’t take it anymore. Eventually, Brendon looked out the window and said that it was time to go. Pete took the bag with the rest of the food and water and they left into the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they're off!
> 
> Where to? Wherever they can go


	4. Sewage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having to sneak through a city by using the sewage system is surprisingly not as gross as it could be, but it's still gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city…”

Brendon and Pete made it to this larger city. They had their faces covered with masks, Pete’s being a bunny mask because it was the only other one Brendon had. They found a manhole and dropped in. 

“We can’t be seen. We’re both wanted fugitives, and it’s likely they want you dead more than alive.” Brendon says.

“Do you know what they do to the one’s they take alive?” Pete asked as they started walking. Pete knew what they did to Patrick and what they tried to do to him, if that one vixen didn’t have the hots for him, but Joe and Andy never told them what happened to them. They didn’t have time.

“I don’t know exactly, I know Mikey Way was captured but escaped, then I lost contact with the entire band. Everyone else either never got out or was killed.” Brendon says before kicking a rat into the sewage. “Disgusting…” 

“Good to see indoor plumbing wasn’t abandoned.” Pete says.

“Not good at the moment, or this place wouldn’t spell nearly as bad.” Brendon says. “Watch out though, those Courtney goons may be searching the sewage systems for more rebels.”

Pete was thankful he remembered to grab his sword, which he had been using as a walking staff. 

“I had a weapon like that, though it was more of an axe. I lost it when we attacked Courtney’s base.” Brendon says.

“Oh. Andy got a crossbow type thing, but there’s no way we can get that now.” Pete says. He checked his vision for what Patrick was doing. 

He saw Patrick in the house Brendon and him had just left. He was tearing the place apart, probably trying to see if Pete or the briefcase was still there. Pete gripped it in his own hand. Patrick found one of the wanted posters for Pete, and he barely put any thought into tearing it in half. Pete sighed. He shouldn’t have any hopes at getting Patrick back. Pete stopped watching Patrick and looked at Brendon. Brendon stopped walking. Pete heard someone screaming.

“Hide.” He says.

The two find a hole in the wall and hide in that. Around the next corner came 3 vixens, dragging a man in a mask, but it was too dark to tell what the mask was.

“One of those Twenty One Pilots followers.” Brendon mumbles quiet enough for only Pete to hear. “They’re dressed the part.”

“Twenty One Pilots will take you down! The rebellion is alive! There are too many rebels for all of you to kill!” The rebel yelled as he was dragged. Once the screams of the man were further away, they exited the hiding place.

“Most of our fans became rebels. But a lot just gave in within the first week. Good to see people going strong, bad to see some have been caught..” Brendon says.

“Agreed.” Pete said, looking at the graffiti on the walls. 

Join the Black Parade!

The rebellion is alive!

We’ll go down swinging!!

“Seems Rock and Roll is the biggest part of the rebellion.” Pete says as they pass more Rock lyrics and band logos.

“I’ve noticed. Even if artists from other genres are fighting, rock’s the biggest.” Brendon says.

Pete noticed another one that stood out for him.

FOB lives on in us all.

“They think Fall Out Boy’s dead by the look of that.” Pete says.

“Yeah, after Joe’s death and everyone else’s disappearances, everyone thought you were dead. People think I’m dead like the others at the moment, even if the wanted posters say otherwise. A lot of them are out of date, so you can’t believe the posters on if the people on them are still alive. There are still posters for the rest of Bring Me the Horizon if you look hard enough.” Brendon says. “We should be reaching the outskirts of the city by now.”

“Good, I can’t wait to get out of here..” Pete says.

The found the manhole and climbed out, and ran as far as they could from the city. Once they were far enough away, they started a small fire and ate. Once they finished, they put it out and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm adding more characters next chapter!
> 
> And I'm sorry the chapters are short but it's just how I'm writing this one


	5. That's One Way to Find a Toro by Panic! at the Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon wakes up to see someone is watching them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “About time for anyone tellen you after all your deeds…”

Brendon woke up before Pete did. He still had his mask over his face, and so did Pete. Brendon looked around. Something was wrong. He saw a male figure standing near them. Brendon stood up, and the figure ran. Brendon grabbed Pete’s sword, assuming it was someone who would tell some of Courtney’s people about their location. Brendon ran after him, keeping him in view.

He ended up chasing the man into a cave. That’s where Brendon lost him. But he kept looking. He wasn't going to let Pete and his location compromised. Eventually he came to an opening to a large open area in the cave with a few lights, two sleeping bags, and a bunch of bags. Since Brendon was distracted by that, he didn’t notice the two people come up behind him and push him against a wall. He was turned to face the two and had a knife to his throat, and a flashlight in his face.

“Who sent you?!” One asked angrily.

“Woah woah, who sent you?!” Brendon says, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the flashlight in his face.

“We’re asking the questions. You chased me almost half a mile through the desert.” The other says

“You were spying on my camp! How was I supposed to react, let you run off and do god know’s what? Fuck no!” Brendon says. His eyes started adjusting to the light and he got a good look at the person on the left.

Pete, who had woken up a few minutes after he left, and was tracking Brendon down and watching through Brendon’s eyes, realized who these people were. He stopped watching and ran faster, until he found the cave. Pete found where the 2 men were holding Brendon.

“Woah woah woah, jumping to conclusions are we?” Pete says, walking in. The three all looked at him.

“And who the fuck are you?!” The taller one asked angrily. 

Pete took his mask off.

“Pete Wentz, Mister Toro.” Pete said with a smirk.

“You’re alive?” Ray says

“Hey, I am too.” Brendon says, taking his own mask off.

“Well everyone’s coming back from the dead.” The second man says.

“I didn’t think I’d catch you holding up Brendon Urie, Gerard.” Pete says. “Can I have my sword back?”

Gerard took the knife off of Brendon’s throat and gave the sword back to Pete.

“We should probably get our stuff before we get our stuff stolen.” Brendon says. “But we should come back, we’re trying to get enough of an army to take on Courtney Love.”

“You’re welcome too, we haven’t seen any rebels in over a week.” Ray says, sitting on one of the sleeping bags.

As Brendon and Pete walked out, Brendon says

“See you brought the briefcase.” 

“Didn’t even think about it, I was still holding it from yesterday night.” Pete says.

“How’d you find me?” Brendon asks.

“I woke up like a minute after you left and was able to follow your footprints.” Pete says. “Figured something was up since you took my sword.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it was Gerard, he was watching us sleeping at camp. I thought he was going to tell the authorities about us.” Brendon says.

They make it to their camp and get their stuff. As soon as they stood up to leave, they saw a man nearby. Pete’s heart stopped and he checked his vision. The person made a screaming noise and started coming towards them quickly. It was Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Now we have members from all bands in the emo trinity!
> 
> And uh oh, Patrick has found them!


	6. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like being chased through the desert with Brendon Urie by what used to be Patrick Stump while Gerard Way and Ray Toro are in a cave with no clue what's happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If you want to get out alive, ooh run for your life..”

“Run! Fucking run!!” Pete yells at Brendon and starts running. Brendon runs after.

“What the hell is that?!” Brendon yells at Pete.

“I don’t know but they have been chasing me since I left Courtney Love’s base! I’m sure they’re after the briefcase!” Pete yells, not really wanting to say it was Patrick. “You get to the cave, I’m going to try to lose ‘em!”

Brendon took the first chance to break off from Pete and go for the cave. As expected Patrick kept going after Pete. Pete knew he probably wouldn’t be able to hide and knock Patrick out again, so was just going to try to lose him. Since the caves were obviously not a choice, Pete kept running.

Patrick was only 10-20 feet behind Pete, and Pete could hear Patrick following him, either the sound of him running, or when he got close enough, his breathing. He kept checking his vision so he wouldn’t have to look back at Patrick.

They ran for a long time, to the point Pete was starting to feel like he did when he ran from Patrick and that dirt town, before Pete noticed a van sitting at a dirt road that was coming up. The door opened, and Pete checked. It was Brendon holding the door open. Pete started running faster and got to the road with Patrick still in hot pursuit. Pete dove into the van yelling 

“Fucking drive!!”

Gerard, who was in the driver's seat started driving and Brendon closed the door just as Patrick got close.

“What the hell was that?!” Ray said looking back at Pete and Brendon.

Pete got up into the open seat, leaving his spear, the briefcase and the bags he had had on the floor of the van.

“Pete, was that Patrick?” Brendon asks. He had gotten a better look at him when he was chasing Pete.

“Not ‘gasp’ anymore, whatever Courtney did to him changed him, he’s a brainwashed shell of who he was…” Pete says, trying to catch his breath.

“My god…” Gerard said. 

“She’s turning our own friends against us..” Brendon says.

“Another reason she needs to be taken down.” Pete says.

“You think she did that to Mikey? He was acting pretty weird when he escaped, and what happened to Frank..” Ray says.

“I don’t want to talk about the possibility Ray.” Gerard says in a cold voice.

They drove in silence for a while. Brendon was looking out the window at the desert wasteland they were driving through. Pete had finally caught his breath and drank some water out of a water bottle from one of their bags.

“There’s an abandoned town up ahead. We hid there for a while, and it’s probably safe for now.” Gerard says.

“Then we should head there. Patrick shouldn’t be able to catch up for a while.” Pete says.

“We should look for Twenty One Pilots followers, it’s likely we’re all thought to be dead, and if we’re lucky, Green Day is still in the area, and we can get with their followers.” Ray says

“We need an army if we’re going to take down Courtney Love.” Brendon says.

“A good reason to get as many rebels to rally together.” Ray says. “By the way, what happened to your other members? I mean, other than Patrick..”

“Patrick killed Joe when he first got possessed or whatever, and Andy was killed at Courtney's base.” Pete says.

“Ryan, Dallon and Spencer are dead..” Brendon says.

“Oh wow…” Ray says. The van goes back to silence. Pete finally succumbed to his tiredness and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More short chapters, this is just how I roll.


	7. Nightmares and Radio Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamless sleep was better for Pete when he was dying on that bed with Brendon keeping him alive, and when he was sleeping next to the fire. Makes him wish he didn't have to dream this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You can bow and pretend that, You don't, don't know you're a legend.”

Pete was dreaming. He was back in his house, walking to the door to investigate the ringing. The Phoenix was playing in the back of his mind. He made it to his door and opened it. As he expected in the back in his mind, there was no one there, and there was the plastic bag that held Patrick’s hand. As soon as he looked inside, as much as he didn’t want to. He was stunned when he saw that the first time, horrified, he couldn’t react, but now, he wanted to scream, yell, cry. But then, his mind flashed to him running through the hospital. 

It was horrible. He could hear Andy screaming in agony, Joe’s screams of fear, but Patrick had gone silent. Pete wanted to fall to the ground and cry. He knew the outcome of this. Alone Together was this nightmare’s theme. He found the room where he found Patrick. That room, Patrick was tied to that damn chair, with the needles in his head and the armrest where Patrick’s remaining hand was tied looked as if it was scratched at with strength in a jolt of pain. Pete ran to him. Patrick was whispering the lyrics to Alone Together and his eyes, yellow. As soon as Pete tried to get him out Patrick started fighting him. Lashing out, screaming, trying to bite him. It broke Pete’s heart as he tied to set him free. Then, it changed again.

Pete was running towards the sound of Joe screaming in the second hospital. Where did the party go? Andy caught up to him as they got to the door. There was Joe, tied down to that operating table strangled to death. Patrick right next to him, looking like he would attack Pete or Andy, but he just stared at them, almost hiding behind the table like a kicked puppy, and his eyes turned blue again, and then he looked at what he had done, then, Pete was running through the desert with Patrick in hot pursuit. This time, Pete stopped to fight Patrick, but he was jolted awake before he knew what happened.

It was night. Ray and Gerard had switched seats and Brendon was sound asleep next to him. Pete felt tears on his face and wiped them away. He grabbed his bottle of water and drank it. Where these going to be the nightmares that tormented him for the rest of his miserable life? Pete sighed after he finished drinking.

“You okay back there?” Ray says from the front seat.

“Yeah, just nightmares.” Pete says.

“Okay. We’re almost to the town. We might be able to hide there for a while.” 

“Good.” Pete says. He then laid back and tried to go back to sleep, but that didn’t work.

By sunup they had gotten to the town, which seemed to be in good shape. Ray woke up Gerard and Brendon and they all got out of the van and went into a convenient store to look for food or water. They didn’t find much, mostly candy and other foods that somehow hadn’t expired, but none of it would be that good in the long run.

“Ugh, seriously?” Ray said, looking at the cabinet that held stale donuts. Pete opened a bag of chips and started eating them. They still tasted pretty good. Pete checked his vision of Patrick. Patrick was walking down the street they had driven down. He was looking forward as he walked, but he soon wasn’t looking at the street, he was watching a figure that was walking nearby. He was in a brown coat and had a black mask covering his mouth. His hair was crazy and he was generally dirty. He looked at Patrick. Pete almost gasped. The man’s eyes were just like Patrick’s. Yellow.

Pete jolted back to his own vision when Gerard grabbed his shoulder.

“You okay Pete?” He asks, looking a little concerned. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Pete says.

“You sure? You’ve been staring at that wall shoving chips into your mouth for the past 3 minutes, and you started getting this horrified look before I grabbed you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure… I was just thinking..” Pete says. Gerard lets go of him and goes over to where Brendon was putting food into his satchel. The 3 minute part seemed strange, as this was the first time someone told him how long his visions lasted.

Pete looked into his chip bag to see how much was left. He had almost finished them. He ate the rest and let the bag fall to the floor. Pete went over to Ray, who was looking through the cashier's desk.

“The lack of wanted posters show it’s likely the vixens haven’t hit town yet.” Ray says.

“That’s good.” Pete says. “I think we should find somewhere to stay for the time being. Set up a radio and see what signals we can get.”

“Yeah, maybe we can figure out where more rebels are.” Ray says. 

“There’s that school over there, we could stay there.” Gerard says, walking over to them and pointing it out through the school.

“Perfect, let’s head there.” Pete says.

The group went to the school and were sitting at the desks in one of the math rooms. Ray had a radio on his desk and was trying to get signals.

“Think about it, everyone probably thinks MCR, Panic! and Fall Out Boy are all dead, imagine the hope it’ll bring to the rebels that some of us are still living.” Brendon says.

“Yeah, they’ll know their favorite bands haven’t been wiped out.” Ray says.

The radio started playing the ending part to Basketcase by Green Day.

“This is the Green Day radio station. They play 3 random songs made by them then have anti Courtney messages and/or messages for rebels to know what places to avoid.” Gerard says.

Once the song ended, a message came up. It was a recording of Billie Joe Armstrong telling rebels to avoid the town Brendon and Pete had gone through the sewers of. He also announced that even though people believed otherwise, Imagine Dragons member Daniel Wayne Sermon was in fact alive, before the music came back on.

“The recordings alternate being Billie Joe, Mike and Tre Cool, just to let people know they’re all still alive, at least I think that’s why.” Ray says.

“Will the station tell us where they are currently?” Brendon asks.

“No, they keep their location secret at all times. Green Day is one of the larger parts of the rebellion, and as long as they’re still kicking, they probably won’t give their location, it’s not uncommon for the rebellion leaders to hide their locations.” Gerard says.

“Makes sense.” Pete says. Ray then starts flipping through the channels while the others watched. Pete checked his vision of Patrick. He was still walking down the street, heading the way the group had, with the second man walking nearby, going the same way. Pete switched back. Ray hadn’t found anything just yet.

“I’m going to the bathroom..” Ray says getting up.

“I’ll come too.” Brendon says.

“I’ll take over with the radio.” Pete said. Ray gave it to him and he and Brendon walked out.

Pete started flipping through the channels. Most of them were dead air.

“How hard is it to find a decent radio station that can help us?” Pete mumbled after a few minutes of dead air stations.

“Very it seems.” Gerard says. After another minute, they got something.

“This message goes out to the Skeleton Clique.” A voice said a second after Pete tooned in to the station. “This is Tyler Joseph, all followers need to find their way to the meeting area. Anyone who can’t find it, there are Green Day fans who can help you if you can find them. We’ve got quite the setup for everyone, Green Day will be here, and we are going to get ready to go to the war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, lookie why showing up soon.


	8. My Hero in a Cruddy Mike Dirnt Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they know that Green Day and Twenty One Pilots are out there, how are they going to find them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bite my lip and close my eyes, take me away to paradise...

“Seems we aren’t the only ones planning to get together to take down Courtney.” Pete says as the message repeats.

“Yeah, that’s a good thing.” Gerard says.

“We’d need to figure out where they are.” Pete says before thinking for a little bit and coming to a realization.

“Yeah, he said we need to find Green Day fans. They are always wearing those masks of the band…” 

“Gerard..”

“...so they shouldn’t be very hard to…”

“Gerard.”

“...find, so we should..”

“Gerard!”

“What?”

“It’s been far too long since Ray and Brendon left.” 

“They probably took longer to the find the bathroom..”

“We passed 2 while coming to this room, and Ray pointed one of them out. Something’s wrong.” Pete says in a serious tone.

“Maybe we should go check.” Gerard says standing up. Pete was already on his feet. They ran out into the hallway. After reaching a place where the hallway turned at an angle, they found Ray and Brendon being held by 5 vixens. The one that looked like the leader chuckled.

“Well Well, the great Gerard Way and Pete Wentz live. Can’t say the same for your friends though, but you can still save these two..” She says. Pete and Gerard looked at each other.

“Hand the briefcase over and we won’t kill them.” The vixen to the left of the leader says, holding her knife to Brendon’s throat.

“Don’t do it!” Brendon says. Pete didn’t know what to do, he knew all hell would break loose if he handed the briefcase over, but he couldn’t let anyone else die because of him and the stupid briefcase. Gerard seemed similarly torn. But before the vixens could threaten them again, a voice came from behind the Vixens.

“Ae ladies!” 

This caused them to look confused and look back at the doorway behind them. There was a man in a crude Mike Dirnt mask. He started dancing, for no reason. The Vixens and Pete’s group were just confused. Neither of them did anything as they watched this man. He then pulled out a pair of drumsticks, and flipped them then threw them at the vixens. They basically were throwing knives, the blades folded out of the drumsticks. Both vixens hit died quickly because of where they were hit. That let Brendon get free, and Gerard lunged at the girls holding Ray, getting the knife away from them. The man in the Mike Dirnt mask pulled the drumsticks out of the dead ones and killed one of the others while Gerard used the knife the vixen was holding against Ray to kill the other, while Pete attacked the last one, killing her.

Once Pete and Gerard knew Brendon and Ray were okay, they looked at the man in the Mike Dirnt mask. He got his drumsticks back, folded the blades back into them, then put them back in their places on his belt. 

“Who the hell are you?” Gerard says.

“My name is Frank, but…” The man said, taking the mask off. “People know me better as Tre Cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tre Coooooooooool!
> 
> The next chapter is filler so two will be added next time. 
> 
> Sorrrrry it's so short!


	9. Underground Fan Club (The Filler Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not gonna bother add song lyrics to this one because this is literally the filler before the next big thing”

After the whole ‘omg it’s Tre Cool’ stuff, Tre took them to a storage room of the school where behind some boxes was a trapdoor.

“I came up through this. I was hearing noises up in the school when I came up to get one of the uniforms for a fan who’s clothes are pretty torn up. I came at the right moment I see.” Tre said as he picked up a jacket, dress shirt and pair of pants off one of the boxes.

“So the rebels have been underground? How did that even happen?” Gerard asks.

“I think it was a cold war bomb shelter or something. It’s huge, like it was built for the whole town and maybe surrounding ones. A bunch of fans found it and it’s become a hotspot for rebel activity.” Tre replies with.

“Huh, this is where Twenty One Pilots is right?” Brendon asks.

“Yeah, I bet the fans will love to see that you 4 are still alive. We’ll have to take your pictures of the remembrance wall.” Tre says as he starts climbing down the ladder. The rest follow him down. 

“If you want your return to be a big reveal I got some extra masks for you to wear lying around. They’re literally everywhere.” Tre says. Brendon and Pete just pull down their own masks, while Gerard and Ray grab some of the Billie Joe ones that were on the ground and put them on. Tre breaks off from them and goes to a teen in a Tre Cool mask whose clothes were very torn. She thanked him by hugging him and then ran off to change.

Tre Cool came back.

“I’ll take you to where the others are currently.” Tre says while smiling.

He took them to a room where Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt, Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun were all sitting in chairs talking.

“Hey guys, check out who I found in the school!” Tre says. 

The guys all took their masks off.

“Well, seems people do come back from the dead.” Billie said while standing up. “And just in time too.”

“Yeah, seems we were in the right place at the right time.” Ray says.

The conversation went from ‘we’re alive’ to the getting ready for war. They had musical weapons, as Josh phrased it, and that tonight they were rallying the rebels to plan an assault. They were supposed to go on stage and have a long inspirational speech for the rebels. They decided on having the group come on stage in their masks to seemingly mess up everything, then reveal themselves for the fans in true concert fashion, which everyone agreed on.

“By the way, where’d you get the sword?” Tyler asked Pete. Pete still had the sword held in his hand, while the other still had the briefcase.

“Andy and I found this woman, she had infiltrated Courtney's base, and gave us these, Andy’s is probably still in that damn place…” Pete says.

“Oh, she was probably one of the weapon designers, some of them are out there solo. We have 5 currently.” Tyler says.

“I see.”

Then a man poked his head in.

“We got 20 minutes till you need to be on stage, get ready!” He says


	10. Killjoys Make Some Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The future is bulletproof, The aftermath is secondary, It’s time to do it now and do it loud, Killjoys, make some noise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, most of this is filler too, just fyi

Tyler walked onstage with Billie Joe by his side right up to the microphone. The rebels were all standing in a huge crowd in front of the stage. Josh, Mike and Tre followed and stood behind them. Tyler took the mike.

“Hello American Idiots!!” Tyler yelled and the crowd cheered.

“And hello Skeleton Clique!” Billie Joe said taking the mike, making the crowd cheer again.

The two began their speaking to the crowd about the weaponry and the war they’d soon be fighting. By then a lot of the rebels had started using different weapons in preparation for the fight. They planned to attack Courtney’s base and take everything back. There were other rebel groups preparing as well.

About halfway through their speech is when Gerard, Ray, Brendon and Pete came onstage wearing their masks. The crowd went silent. Tyler looked back at them, going with their plan.

“Woah woah, who are you guys?” Tyler asked. Josh, Mike and Tre turn to look at them

They all stayed silent as the walked up to Billie Joe and Tyler. Billie Joe just stared at them, before saying to the crowd.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize we had guest stars, if they want to call themselves that.” 

Tyler walked straight to them, and had a silent argument with Gerard, before Mike walked over holding out a mike for Gerard to take. He then turned so he wasn’t facing the quiet and kinda confused crowd. Then, he tore off the mask, turned around and yelled into the mike.

“Killjoys make some noise!!” 

This caused the crowd to go insane.

“It seems we have some guests returning from the dead! Here we have Gerard Way!” Billie says.

Ray then took his mask off and put his arms up.

“We also have Ray Toro. I’m sure everyone knows him.”

Brendon takes his mask off.

“And here’s Brendon Urie!!”

Pete took his off and raised his sword above his head.

“And finally, Pete Wentz!” 

The crowd was cheering and clapping, even chanting.

“Now that we have that out of the way, who’s ready to take back our homes?!” Billie asked the crowd. The crowd cheered and yelled to that.

“Who’s ready to take this bitch down?!” Gerard yells. Pete went up to where Billie and Tyler were standing.

“Who’s ready to win this war?!” Tyler yelled into the mike.

More cheering and clapping. The crowd was ready. If that didn’t convince someone, the chantings of ‘Take Courtney Down’ did. Pete began lifting his sword up again, when 3 gunshots rang out. Pete suddenly felt force push the sword’s guitar neck into his face, knocking him off his feet and almost instantly knocking him out. He saw Billie and Tyler go down. Josh ran straight to Tyler, Mike went to Billie while Tre, Gerard and Ray dove into the crowd to find who shot at them. Brendon started panicking as he ran to Pete. 

Pete was blacking out, but he could hear Billie yelling in agony, the crowd screaming in anger, fear and general confusion, Josh crying, and a mixture of Mike, Brendon and Tyler’s voices trying to say things, before he ultimately passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they've been shot. Goodie!


	11. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete survived the sudden attack, and now they're ready for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Remember me for centuries…”

Pete was in a room. Sitting on the couch. He was strumming his guitar, working on getting the right sound for one of the songs for the new album. It was almost a week before the briefcase came into the band’s possession. Joe was working with him while Andy was looking at his phone. Patrick had been out of the room. Pete missed this, he missed And and Joe, he missed...

Pete woke up in a bed in a room that seemed like a metical area. Next to him was a man who seemed to be the doctor, checking on him. 

“Good, you’re awake.” He says.

“What the hell happened?” Pete asked.

“Vixens, they infiltrated the place. There was only two however. You got extremely lucky. You managed to lift the neck of the sword right to where the bullet would have hit you and somehow it didn’t go straight through the sword, if you hadn’t you’d be dead.” The Doctor says.

“What about Tyler, and Billie?” Pete asks trying to sit up.

“Billie got hit in the shoulder, he’s expected to survive. Tyler on the other hand was hit in the abdomen, he was in shock when it first happened but now we think he’s in a coma. He might not make it.”

“What about the Vixens?” Pete asked.

“Both were caught and killed.” 

Pete sighed and got out of bed. He didn’t notice anything wrong, and the doctor said he’d be fine, so he walked out. He found Brendon in one of the rooms people slept in. Mike was with him. Brendon stood up when Pete came in.

“Oh my god you’re okay!” He said and hugged Pete. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Pete says and hugs Brendon back. Once Brendon let go, Pete looked at Mike.

“How’s Billie?” He asks.

“Doing better, he’s walking around and doing what he was before this happened. He refuses to let this get in the way. Hasley’s followers and a few other groups are heading here so we can start the attack. Once they get here we plan to attack.” Mike says.

“Alright, where are Ray and Gerard?”

“They’re helping clean up, I’m sure they’re almost done.” Brendon says.

“Alright, when should the other groups be here?” Pete asks.

“Probably by tomorrow.” Mike says. “We plan to head out as soon as they get here.”

“Alright, is Josh okay?” 

“No, won’t leave the room we’re keeping Tyler in. He’s probably going to stay behind for the battle. It’d probably be best, especially if Tyler doesn’t make it..” Mike says.

“That’s something all of us understand by now..” Pete says.

They were all silent for the rest of the time they were in there. Night came and left, and by the time Pete was up, Halsey's group had showed up and everyone was preparing for the attack. Brendon and Pete were getting weapons, since Pete’s sword was in bad shape from being shot. Tyler came into the armory looking like he had been crying. All he said was 

“I’m going to kill every last one of those bitches…” 

Before picking a weapon and walking out to where everyone else was gathering. Pete and Brendon picked out weapons and went to the gathering area, where they found Ray and Gerard in the crowd. A lot of the leaders including Billie Joe and Hasley were giving speeches before they’d all head out. One of the doctors came up to Billie Joe and whispered something to him before leaving the stage.

“And, lastly we regret to inform everyone that Tyler Joseph has in fact passed away.” Billie Joe said. The crowd went silent and people spoke quietly.

“I can’t imagine what this is putting Josh through…” Pete heard Brendon mumble. 

“Probably why he’s going to fight now..” Pete said.

After about 5 minutes of silence, the leaders announced they would be leaving to begin the attack now. The crowd began to leave to head out. The group of 4 were some of the last to the surface and last out. The large group made it out of town. Pete looked down at the briefcase. This would be when it needed to be used. He then checked his vision. After coming out, he turned to Gerard.

“Gerard, I need you to do something for me.” Pete said.

“What is it?” Gerard asked.

Pete gave him the briefcase. 

“I need you to take this to Billie Joe or Hasley. Tell them it can only be opened during the battle, and that Fall Out Boy died to get it to the battle. I have something to take care of.”

“Pete, what are you saying..?” 

“That I have to go, and I’m probably going to die doing what I need to do. Get that to them, and do not wait for me.” Pete said. He then started running back the way they came.

“He’s not going to do whatever that is alone..” Gerard said trying to give Brendon the briefcase.

“You're right, but you are doing as he told you.” Brendon said and started running after Pete. Ray held Gerard back, and said they would wait for them to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the assault begins...


	12. Thnks fr th Mmrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete has to take care of Patrick, and Brendon is going to help no matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “One night and one more time.. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren’t so great…”

Pete noticed Brendon following him through his vision after a few minutes of running. He stopped.

“Brendon, you have to go back!” Pete said.

“Pete, I know what you’re going to do. You can’t do this alone, and at this point, we both have as little to live for as each other.” Brendon said. Pete tried to protest, but Brendon wasn’t going to leave. Pete sighed.

“We need to at least put him down… He would never want to live knowing what he’s done…” Pete said looking at his sword.

“It’s the best we can do for him, and I think we’ll both live better knowing he’s in a better place.” Brendon said putting his hand on Pete’s shoulder. Then they saw him. Patrick was walking, now running straight towards them. They could see his bloodthirsty, hatred filled eyes before they could make out the rest of his features. They both got ready to fight. Patrick ran right for them after making an inhuman noise that gave Pete flashbacks to the hospital.

Brendon swung at Patrick with his ax, but Patrick managed to get out of the way and lunged at Brendon, getting him by the neck. Pete jabbed at Patrick after he got Brendon. 

Patrick dropped Brendon to the ground, and Brendon held his neck and made a pained gurgling noise. Patrick must have stabbed him with his hook.

Patrick jumped at Pete, causing them both to fall to the ground. Pete felt tears run down his face as he fought his former friend. Patrick dug into Pete’s chest with his hook while Pete kept trying to stab him. Pete kept trying. He had to end it for Patrick. While they fought, the figure Pete had seen through Patrick’s visions walked past. Pete couldn’t do anything, he just kept trying to stab Patrick as Patrick kept attacking. Pete grabbed Patrick’s hook and tried to keep his arm from using it to stab him again, but man, Patrick was strong as he pushed against Pete grip.

“I’m so sorry Patrick…” Pete said, crying. He ended up losing grip of his sword, and Patrick jabbed his hook into Pete’s neck. Pete gasped in pain and sorrow, and everything faded to black.

Brendon by some miracle wasn’t dead just yet. He felt blood in his mouth and it was dripping down his chin. He had held the wound Patrick had made. But he felt something, like an aux cord being pulled out of the back of his head, it overwhelmed the pain for a few seconds. He watched Patrick get off of Pete’s now lifeless body and walk a few feet before collapsing. 

“We did it Pete…” Brendon mumbles and closes his eyes. “We did it…”

Brendon then started seeing a light.

Gerard and Ray had been waiting for at least 20 minutes.

“Gerard, I’m losing sight of the rebels, we need to go.” Ray said.

“Wait, I can see someone!” Gerard said, hoping it was Brendon of Pete, coming back alive from what they had to go do. But as the figure got closer, his heart dropped.

“L-let’s just go…” Gerard said getting up.

“No, you can’t keep doing this. You have to take care of him.” Ray said, taking the briefcase.

“I-I can’t do this..” 

“Running won’t bring him or Frank back. You need to put him down. That isn’t your brother, and it’s best you put him out of his misery, because if Mikey’s still in there, he’s suffering and will never be the same even if he comes back. You saw what happened to Patrick, that’s what happened to Mikey, and we both know he needs to be put down.” Ray said firmly.

Gerard just stared at him, tears forming in his eyes. Ray wasn’t going to let him go this time. Gerard sighed, turned around, gripping his sword, which was just like Pete’s, and started walking towards his brother. Because of the mask Mikey was wearing, Gerard could only see his yellow eyes, full of hatred and bloodlust. It hurt to look at. Gerard took his sword, and in a quick motion stabbed his sword straight through the man who was once his brother, with tears running down his face. He knew by the way Mikey fell that he was dead. Gerard dropped his sword, and he cried. He just cried. Ray had to pick him back on his feet and hug him closely.

“You did what was right Gee.” Ray said quietly while rubbing his friend’s back. “Let’s go…” 

Gerard just nodded, picked up his sword, and they started walking again. They managed to catch up to the group and push their way to the front to inform the leaders about Pete and Brendon’s sacrifices and the briefcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four deaths in one chapter
> 
> I promise no one else (important) will die from now on.


	13. An Army of Fans (The Filler Chapter 2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assault has begun. This is mostly filler though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Lyrics for this one cause it is barely 2 pages in Google Docs.

The army made it to Courtney’s base. The news of Brendon and Pete had already been spread and only filled the rebels’ rage. The vixens at the gate were toast as the rebels slaughtered them and stormed through. Green Day and Hasley lead the assault, with everyone else behind them. They got into the base and kept fighting, but the deeper in they went, the more people there were to fight. Rebels began dying as well as the vixens. Many different battle cries rang out.

“For Fall Out Boy!!” 

“For my family!!”

“Die bitches!”

“For Panic! At the Disco!!”

“For the fallen!!”

“This is for Frank and Mikey you bastards!” 

“You’ll all pay for what you’ve done to me!!’

A lot more were song lyrics. Billie Joe was fight with Tre by his side while Mike was behind them with his crossbow. Billie had a sword in one hand and the briefcase in the other. Gerard and Ray were nearby with their weapons. The Vixens slowly began to overpower them, but they didn’t stop fighting.

They stopped gaining ground. Bodies started to litter the floor. Billie Joe had tears running down his face as he kept fighting. He couldn’t let them win, not after everything they had done to the people he loved. He saw Courtney standing above them on a catwalk. She was laughing at them. Billie Joe stabbed his sword into a vixen as fans began to become distract. They started screaming. Crying. They were losing. Hasley yelled something but it was lost in all the voices. Hope was dwindling, but they heard something. It started quiet, but was getting louder.

“No, no, wherever I go, go, trouble seems to follow... ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was soooooo short but I needed something for this and this was the best I got!
> 
> Woooo only 2 more chapters! We're coming to the final music video that has been dragged out because of Pete's escape.
> 
> Hope you all liked this short ass chapter!


	14. I Only Plugged In To...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is in an elevator. He was confused by this, isn't he..? Oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until you're breathing stops stops stops...
> 
> Until you're breathing stops stops stops...
> 
> Until you're breathing stops stops stops...

Pete was in an elevator. He was confused. He should be… Oh..

Pete looked at the kid standing at the button. The kid stared at him for a few seconds, before he smiled, and pressed the up button. Everything began to glow, Pete’s muddy, bloody clothes became a white suit, and he looked up at the light above him with tears in his eyes.

He was in heaven. He exited the elevator to stairs leading to a room. At the base were two similarly dressed men, and Pete felt the tears fall. He bolted down the stairs and hugged Joe. Joe hugged him back, and Pete felt happier than he had since he got into this mess. He didn’t need to say anything. He then hugged Andy. Both Joe and Andy seemed as happy as Pete was to see him again. Pete didn’t even feel guilty for not protecting Andy, from not being able to save Joe, Brendon or Patrick, he just felt, bliss. 

“I can’t believe it…” Pete said after he finished hugging them.

“Can’t say I do either, especially after going to hell first.” Joe said.

“He told me Satan was Tommy Lee.” Andy said chuckling. Pete chuckled a little too. 

“You will not believe what I have been through, I found Brendon, and Gerard, and Ray, and Billie Joe Armstrong, and last I knew Armstrong was leading an attack on Courtney's base.” Pete said. He barely noticed the song starting in the back of his mind.

“I need more dreams, and less life…”

That was what caught all of their attention. Joe hadn’t heard it since Death Valley, Andy hadn’t heard it since Rat a Tat, and Pete hadn’t heard it since Miss Missing You.

“And I need that dark, in a little more light…”

Pete looked at Andy and Joe. They all smiled

“I cried tears you’ll never see…”

“Patrick..” Pete said smiling.

“So fuck you, you can go cry me an ocean, and leave me be.”

“Patrick.” Andy said smiling as well.

“You are what you love, not who loves you, in a world full of the word yes, I’m here to scream…”

“Patrick!” Joe said, pointing to the elevator which was showing someone coming up. 

“No, No.”

Pete stood next to Joe. The elevator opened and out came Patrick, looking confused. He was dressed like them, and he had his hand back.

“Wherever I go, go.”

Patrick came down the steps, looking even more confused, and like he was going to cry.

“Trouble seems to follow…”

Partick hugged Pete first, then he hugged Joe. They didn’t need to say anything, just like when Pete came.

“I only plugged in to…”

Andy lightly smacked his hand on Patrick’s shoulder while smiling.

“To save rock and roll, rock and roll, roll.”

They all found themselves turning to a glass door where there was only light coming from the other side. Two women walked up behind them.

“Wherever I go, trouble seems to follow…” 

The women took a bowl full of what looked like guitar picks. Each band member had one placed in their mouths. Then were given a golden cup to drink out of

“I only plugged in to save rock and roll.”

“Until your breathing stops, stops, stops.”

“Until your breathing stops, stops, stops.”

“Until your-your-your-your, forever, forever…”

Then they heard another voice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in Heaven! Yeah!
> 
> Happiness now!


	15. Save Rock and Roll by Fall Out Boy, Feat. Elton John, Panic! at the Disco, Frank Iero, Mikey Way, and Tyler Joseph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter!  
> I hope you all had as much "fun" reading this as I had writing this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Blood brothers, in desperation…”

The four turned to the stairs to see Elton John walking down them, but no.. they could all feel it wasn’t actually Elton John, it was God.

“An oath of silence for the voice of a generation…”

Patrick actually spoke to Elton God.

“How’d it get to be only me? Like I’m the last damn kid still kickin, that still believes…”

“Why did I get to come here.. After everything I’ve done..?” He asked. “I killed Joe, I killed Pete, I killed Brendon…” 

“You didn’t kill them, the people who did this to you did. You refused to become what they made you into again, even when all signs when you were alive pointed to you being beyond saving. Another man passed the same test not so long ago.” Elton God said.

The angels then appeared with instruments. They all almost instantly knew what to do, and it silenced Patrick’s questioning.

“I will defend the faith.. Going down swinging.” They all sang as Elton God handed Pete the bass, Joe was handed the first guitar, Andy a pair of drumsticks, and Patrick was given the other guitar.

“I will save the songs that we can’t stop singing…”

Elton God then opened the white doors to a room, where more people were dressed like them. Pete noticed Brendon first, standing with his band, smiling widely. They held their own instruments. On the other side, stood Frank Iero, Mikey Way and Tyler Joseph.

“You all have one final battle to fight. I will send all of you back to earth to fight it, you will fight many enemies, but each of you have the weapons to fight.” Elton God explained as he walked over to the piano. All of the fallen members stood in formation, and the song continued, this time, they were playing and singing it.

“No, No, wherever I go, go, trouble seems to follow, I only plugged in to save rock and roll, rock and roll.”

Pete looked over at Brendon, who was singing with Patrick and Tyler and playing like everyone else. He had failed in keeping Brendon alive, but he knew he couldn’t have saved him, Brendon seemed happier helping them in what they were now going to do.

“No, No, wherever I go, go trouble seems to follow, I only plugged in to save rock and roll.”

A white light quickly blinded them, and they found themselves in the battle that they had been coming to. There were all the rebels fighting, but the fighting stopped as soon as they appeared. They were in an area that for some reason had been empty. 

“Oh no, we won't go, 'cause we don't know how to quit, no, no!”

The instruments started shooting some kind of lightning and the vixens started being hit. The rebels all began cheering as this happened.

“Oh no, we won't go 'cause we don't know how to quit, no, no!” 

The rebels and even some of the vixens clothes all became like the ones they had gained in heaven. Some rebels and the vixens were confused. The other vixens were pushed back.

“Oh no, we won't go, 'cause we don't know how to quit, no, no, oh no, we won't go.”

Courtney on the catwalk seemed anger by this, barking orders as the light couldn’t reach her up there.

“'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no..”

Pete saw Billie Joe standing in the crowd next to Tre and Mike. He looked at him if he was waiting for orders, with the briefcase.

“You are, what you love, not who loves you, in a world full of the world yes, I’m here to scream…”

Pete nodded to tell him to open it.

“No, No! Wherever I go, go, trouble seems to follow I only plugged in to save rock and roll, rock and roll!”

The vixens who were pushed back got back up to fight again.

“No, No! Wherever I go, go, trouble seems to follow, I only plugged in to save rock and roll!” 

The three members of Green Day walked out of the crowd watching the angels play and faced the Vixens now coming towards them.

“Oh no, we won't go, 'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no.”

Billie Joe held the briefcase out.

“Oh no, we won't go, 'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no.”

Courtney yelled orders from her place on the catwalk like 

“Kill them!” and “Stop those bastards!”

“Oh no, we won't go, 'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no. Oh no, we won't go, 'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no..”

Billie Joe smirked as Mike and Tre held up their weapons to be ready if they got too close.

“Oh no, we won't go, 'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no, Oh no, we won't go, 'Cause we don't know how to quit, no, no…”

 

And with the song echoing through the room, Billie Joe opened the briefcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I thought I would end it like the music video where you have no idea what happens and you just get to imagine, mostly because this is supposed to be what happened if the briefcase didn't get satanic-ized, and I don't want to choose what it was.   
> I hope you liked reading this! Thank you for reading!   
> Next will be another bandom story called Last of the Real Ones, which is a supernatural au. Coming some time in the future, as of the time I am writing this I am halfway through writing the 6th chapter.


End file.
